


【毒埃/ABO】强制发情

by xiazijunOwO



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, veddie - Freeform, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※ABO设定※没有车的ABO不是好哨向【？】





	【毒埃/ABO】强制发情

Eddie从未想过他会在这种要命的时间点被迫发情。

自分化确认以来，Eddie从未尝到发情期的燥热难耐，他本来都快忘了自己分化的性别是个omega，都怪这该死的寄生虫。

当时他正在尾随潜伏一名疑似贩毒的小喽啰，企图拍下对方交易的瞬间作为证据，以此写出篇幅报道，并端获整个窝点。这听起来有些难度，他最后也确实没能完成这项工作，因为，他被迫发情了。

他本以为外星生物是与他们不同的物种，不可能存在这种等级制度的腺体压制，但Venom竟然在他体内模仿着分化出了性别，还是个alpha！Eddie是不平衡的，明明他一直呆在自己，一个omega的体内，凭什么他能分化出alpha！这不公平！天知道他有多渴望那样的性别，这样他便能破除许多条框规矩，事业的道路也将更为广泛。虽说当下正处于omega平权运动，社会也相应地给予了omega一定的地位，但这并不表示那些深入骨髓的偏见就消失了。

这是不可能的，世界的法则便如此。

令人厌恶却又美丽的世界。

「Eddie。」

“干嘛？”Eddie压低了声线回答，“我现在正在工作，你不能在这时候打扰我。”

「Eddie。」

「Eddie，我好热。」

Venom话音刚落下，Eddie的身体也迅速起了反应，最直接的证据就是他胯下那根东西绷的笔直，在紧身的牛仔裤上印出色情的形状。

他发情了！

Venom分化时产生的信息素将他强制拖入了发情期，热潮来的是如此的汹涌，他甚至握不紧手中的相机，落在地上发出“咔”的一声，在寂静的巷子里显得清脆又刺耳，毒贩自然发现了他的存在。

他的意识开始迷蒙，黏腻的信息素将他整个包裹了起来，那是味道浓郁甜腻的他想吐的巧克力味儿，Venom一定最喜欢这个味道。意识模糊的他到最后只记得Venom的出现并且又吞了一个人，那让他有点犯呕。

偏僻的巷子里静的惊人，粗重的喘息声是这里能听到的唯一声音。Venom分离出黏液为Eddie撑起了一个大大的黑色罩子，像恶心的蛹一般粘在墙上。Venom通过读取Eddie的记忆知道发情期来临时omega会发出求爱信号一般的信息素，这会让附近的alpha如同野狗一般闻着味儿来操他。

所以他要隔绝掉这种可能性的发生。

说实在的，Venom自己也搞不清楚怎么就糊里糊涂的分化了，他承认一开始只是觉得这很新奇，所以他照葫芦画瓢，给自己也弄了个‘性别’，没有想到的是竟然成功了，还是Eddie最渴望的alpha，共生的原因导致他的信息素和Eddie的信息素也是一模一样的味道，他钟情的巧克力。

所以在这双份的巧克力味儿中，他想操Eddie，想要将 Eddie彻底标记。他的身体也永远比大脑先主动，首先惨遭毒手的是Eddie的衣服，布料碎裂的细微声响在这封闭狭窄的蛹内更像是情趣的挑逗，意识模糊的Eddie快要溺死在浓厚的信息素中，他的身体在渴求，生殖腔泄出了水儿，顺着肠道流出了穴外，挂在臀尖形成滚珠低落在罩子内，被Venom悉数接收。

“Veonm……哈啊…..我热…….”

Venom不懂得矜持，被发情期影响的他直接敞露出黑色的粗壮阴茎，然后‘噗’的一声捅进了Eddie的肉穴，穴内的层叠的软肉欢呼着附上那带来欢愉的肉棍，紧紧地绞着不留 一丝缝隙，情动泛出的水被堵在了体内，随着Venom的抽动而溢出穴口。Eddie的呻吟像是一只野猫，尖锐却又那样的深入心底，短促促的总想让人再对他过分一些。

诚然，Venom也这样做了，他钻进了Eddie的尿道口，收起了尖利的牙同Eddie亲吻，阴茎撞进了穴道的深处，那里有一圈紧致的软肉。

生殖腔。

那些滑腻的水就是从这里溢出，但这个口太小了，他无法贸然进入，Eddie一定受伤的。

「Eddie，打开它。」

「让我进去。」

「Eddie。」

Venom的低沉而富有磁性的声音回荡在Eddie的脑子中，天性的服从让他换换打开了生殖腔。

「好样的，Eddie。」

Venom的龟头卡在了那圈软肉里，致命的快感爬满了全身，不留任何余地，他用力一顶，阴茎进去了一 大半，搅得里头的水愈发汹涌。

“啊 ….”

被alpha进入生殖腔的感觉实在太过美妙，Eddie几乎在那一瞬间就有了泄精的冲动，奈何尿道被堵住，他无法泄出任何东西。

“Venom…呜……我想射，让我射….呜….”

“嗯…抱抱我…Venom…”

听从Eddie的意愿，Venom将Eddie搂抱在怀里，他低下头亲吻着Eddie，舌尖从Eddie的唇滑向后颈，他知道那块地方，他会在Eddie潮吹的时候狠狠咬下去，将Eddie变成除了他谁都不可荡妇。

他在Eddie的生殖腔内冲刺，合着用于润滑而不断泄出的水绞出色情的水声，Eddie的肉穴因为他的冲撞在穴口边缘打磨出一层白色的软泡，情欲到了极致。

“啊…要，要尿了，有水流出来呜….”

Eddie的肚子酸胀的惊人，体内那根肉棍还在生殖腔内肆虐，Venom知道Eddie要潮吹了，于是他加快了速度。

「Eddie，我们将永不分离。」

Venom狠狠的咬向Eddie洁白修长的后颈，刺破了在肌肤之下的腺体，然后向里面输入自己的气息。

Eddie失禁了，不论是屁股还是肉棒，尿液混合着潮吹大量溢出的水将他的下身变得湿沥沥。

“Venom…Venom…”

「我在，Eddie。」


End file.
